


Hello Skip Pt 1

by mm8



Series: Hello Skip [1]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Christmas, E-mail, Epistolary, Fluff, M/M, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5351069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin has gone on holiday with the rest of the Crieffs to Maldives during the week of Christmas. How will Douglas and Arthur handle his absence?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello Skip Pt 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be told in three parts and is COMPLETED! Will be posted a fic a day.

Date: 22 December  
Time: 18:38  
To: mcreiff@mjn.co.uk [Martin Crieff]  
From: ashappey@mjn.co.uk [Arthur Shappey]  
CC: drichardson@mjn.co.uk [Douglas Richardson]  
Subject: Hello Skip!!!!! :-)  
Att: rubysornament.jpg

Dear Skip,

No that's too formal isn't it?

Skip,

No that's sounds more like we're playing some sort of board game and I'm telling you to skip your turn or do not pass go. That won't do. Ummm…

How would Douglas address this?

Hey there sexy pants, 

Oh dear God that sounded awful. Douglas is much better at words than either of us, isn't he? He'd know how to start this properly…

Ah! How about Hello Skip! Yes, that sounds right. Let's go with that.

Hello Skip!

Douglas and I (and me? I never sure what was the proper way) hope you are having a good time in Maldives with your family. Tell Wendy that I say hi. Douglas wants to know if Simon is being a total prat. He says that if he is, he'll totally set him straight for you (whatever that is supposed to mean). And how are Caitlyn and the boys? Do they have a Father Christmas on the island? Or do they celebrate Christmas at all? 

How long was your layover? I know you must have said, but I can't remember. What was Hamad Int. like as a passenger? Is it different being there than as a Captain? I've always loved that place. Mum got mad at me one time cause I got stuck on one of their metal playgrounds and they had to call for security to get me unstuck and we ended up delaying GERTI for several hours and costing Mum some money or something. That was before you joined up, I think. You would have remembered all that. But at least they had tons of Toberlones at the Duty-free!

Anyway...

What have you done so far? Have you seen any dolphins or gone windsurfing or swam with baby sharks like the brochure said? Oh, Douglas wants to make sure I add that you're putting enough sunblock on. He's just hopped in the shower.

Things have been boring since you left to go on holiday with your family. It's been raining here for the past two days. Downright cats and dogs (never understood that saying). We're conveniently on standby while you are away. Some minor celeb client? I've never even heard of them. Maybe they'll come maybe they won't. If they decide to fly Herc is on notice to drive over. This week I've been mostly spending my time watching episodes of Pingu, Danger Mouse and Thunderbirds on the old telly in the break room. I've called to restock all of our coffees and teas too so when you come back you'll have your favorite waiting for you. 

Douglas hasn't been coming in at all, which doesn't make Mum very happy. But there isn't much I can do. Douglas is Douglas. He's going to do what he wants.

Speaking of which, Douglas' daughter, Ruby stopped by on Saturday for the afternoon. She was a bit disappointed that you weren't around. Something about winglets? Anyway, she marveled at our Christmas tree and Douglas played Father Christmas. The two of us gave her all presents. Ruby was thrilled with everything so I guess we all win the bet of whose gift she'd like best. :-P Douglas might have teared up when Ruby handed him her present to us. It's a handmade ornament she made in art class. It is of a heart with all of our names (well it said Dad for Douglas), including her biological Mum and Step-Dad's name and on the back it said 'my family' (see attached). It's hanging on the tree now next near your ornament of a Spitfire. You know, It sucks that Douglas isn't allowed that much time with Ruby. I really love that girl. And he is a good dad. 

I miss you. We miss you. 

Even if Douglas pretends at first that he doesn't. 

I know it's stupid. You've only been gone for 3 days. It shouldn't hurt this much, right? 

I made a short list for you of things I miss the most about you. It was a longer, but Douglas said that if I showed you I should keep it to the top 5 or 10 and show you the whole list when you get back.

Top 10 things I miss about Skip  
10\. Your banter with Douglas. I love listening to both of you talk  
9\. Your freckles. I know you are a tad embarrassed about them Skip but they are so beautiful. And I am definitely going to play  
8\. Your hair. This goes along with your freckles a bit, but I love your ginger hair!  
7\. When you talk about planes. You lite up like a Christmas tree  
6\. the tiny noises you make in bed when we're I'm inside of you  
5\. getting your morning coffee. Your morning coffee smile is my favorite  
4\. How you memorize things like how many sugars I take in my tea or what time my favorite shows come on and record them on the DVR  
3\. Your hugs. Oh, you give the best hugs Skip. And I have got hugs from a lot of people  
2\. The way you smell of honey and lemons  
1\. You

Come back soon.

Much love and hugs and kisses,

-Arthur (and Douglas too!)


End file.
